


Taking it Slow

by iinoyb



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinoyb/pseuds/iinoyb
Summary: You have never done this before. Papyrus manages to surprise you. (Repost from my old account)





	Taking it Slow

You observe Papyrus trudging around the room from the relative safeness of his race-car shaped bed.

He is nervous, fidgeting with his action figures, opening the door to his closet for no apparent reason, making sure the window is properly latched shut for the umpteenth time.

"What's wrong?" You ask curiously, crossing your legs and watching as he turns towards you with a frown.

"Nothing." He answers immediately, but you raise a brow at the flimsy excuse.

But he stares you straight in the eyes, as if daring you to challenge his statement, so you shrug and sit back a bit. "Whatever you say, grumpy bones."

With a scoff, he makes his way towards the bed. His tall frame easily towers over you, and you find yourself having to crane your neck back to keep looking at his face, where there is now just the tiniest trace of hesitation.

"I am not grumpy." He almost hisses, crossing his arms in front of his battle body defensively, looking ever so much as a petulant child.

You refrain from laughing out loud at the thought, knowing it would only worsen his mood, but there's still a big grin on your face.

"Sure you're not." you say easily, still looking up at him.

He stares at you in silence for a few seconds, seemingly contemplating something.

"I was just considering-" He starts, but cuts himself off before completing the sentence.

You falter at this uncharacteristic behavior, noticing the tenseness in his shoulders.

"Considering what?"

Again he doesn't react for a while, just holding your gaze evenly. Almost like he seems to be looking for something in your eyes, but you wouldn't know what.

"Considering if I should do this." He mumbles, and the next second he is pressing his mouth against yours.

You startle at the feel of bones against your lips, nothing like what a normal human kiss feels like.

You press back anyway, opening your mouth slightly to lick at his teeth. After a moment, he allows entrance, and you push your tongue slightly forward.

The feel of something warm and wet has you making a chocked sound, but the magic appendage is already pushing back against your own, swallowing the noise.

The need for breath makes you pull back eventually, checks feeling incredibly heated. That had been... unexpected.

"I... I didn't know you-..." You stutter, confusion impeding the ability to make a proper sentence right now.

"You're an idiot." He says, and then he pushes back in for a second kiss, arms coming to rest on your shoulders.

You bring your own hands up to grasp his scarf, feeling the soft red fabric, filled with tatters and rips, against your fingertips.

Papyrus presses against you, forcing you to lay back on the crumpled sheets as he follows suit and ends up half on top of you.

You break apart again, only for him to start nibbling at your collarbone instead, making you gasp softly at the unfamiliar sensation. One of his knees is between your legs, forcing them open and there is an insistent heat building down bellow that you don't recognize.

"W-Wait!" You say, and he raises his head slightly to look at you. Somehow, his cheeks have taken on a light red color as well, despite the lack of blood vessels normally required to blush.

"I... I've never..." Saying it out loud somehow seems like an impossible task, even though you know it is nothing to be ashamed of.

"I know." He answers your unspoken question, and his tone of voice betrays all the things he himself can't voice out loud. ' _I'll be gentle.'_

A shiver runs through your body, anticipation and nervousness all rolled up into one. "Ok."

His earlier ministrations resume, leaving you slightly breathless. His hands are pulling at the bottom of your shirt, and you shift a bit to make it easier to take off, exposing more naked flesh for his eager mouth to explore.

Everywhere his mouth touches feels hot, his downward path leaving a trail of fire down your body. Your hands grasp the back of his neck to ground yourself, rubbing at a crack in the second vertebrae.

Yet another scar from one of his many, many battles.

Somewhere in the back of your mind you're aware of the fact you should probably be doing something also, instead of laying there and letting Papyrus do all the work. Do something to make him feel good.

This thought is thoroughly derailed by the feeling of your pants being unbuttoned and slipped down, taking your underwear with it.

He kisses your hips, your thigh, moving closer and closer to that one place you have never allowed anyone else to touch before.

With gloved hands, he gently pushes your legs open, allowing himself better access to the already moist mound laying in-between.

You keen softly at the feel of air against your slit, but it doesn't last for long, because now his head is down there and OH GOD-

The feeling of his heated tongue dragging over your pussy, has you moaning out for real this time.

Not leaving any time for recovery, he immediately goes for another taste, pushing slightly deeper this time and flicking against your clit when he comes up.

The unfamiliar electricity the action sparks through your entire body leaves you a shivering mess.

"Nhn- Papy-" You grunt, as he does it again and again and-

Something tight starts building in your gut, making your voice sound slightly more desperate than you would like it to.

When he stop his licking and focuses his attention on your clitoris instead, you nearly sob from the sheer intensity. Feeling the graze of sharp teeth against such a sensitive spot makes you tense, as the building feeling of just too much pleasure releases in waves, making you shiver from head to toe.

He keeps going for a little bit, as you ride out the climax, before he sits back and looks at you.

Never before had you thought so much feeling could be invoked in a gaze, the dull red pinprick of light in that empty eye socket somehow _not_ coming across as menacing for a change, but rather something much more enjoyable.

Papyrus bends forward again, covering your body with his easily, and when your mouths meet you can taste yourself on his tongue.

The two of you make out for a bit, your body relaxing back against the sheets as you bring up your hands and grasp his face, thumb stroking down the crack over his left eye.

A huff of laughter escapes him. "What is with you and your fascination with my battle scars, human?" He asks, but his voice is not the usual cold tone, despite his refusal to use your name.

You hum, running your finger along the marred bone some more as he closes the eye socket. "I like them."

It's not much of an answer, but he flushes anyway, dark red color returning to those sharp cheekbones.

Your grin is almost cheeky, until you feel his finger grazing your entrance and you end up biting your lip instead.

He moves the phalanges up and down slowly, thoroughly coating it with your juices, before slipping it slowly inside.

A loud moan drags out of your throat. You can't help but notice he's still wearing his gloves, the fabric adding an unexpected texture unlike any of the times you did this sort of thing by yourself.

He pumps it slowly, reaching minutely deeper each time, then flicking slightly.

His fingers are definitely longer than your own, and when he adds another you grunt at the stretch.

The movements slow down, almost as if he's afraid he'd hurt you, but instead you grind down, forcing them deeper inside and using the hold you still have on his skull to crash your mouth into his.

The surprised yelp he lets out is absolutely endearing, as you stroke your tongue inside his mouth, sounds becoming steadily louder and more desperate.

The building feeling is back, now escalating even faster due to already being slightly more sensitive.

When he adds a third finger and rubs a thumb against your clit, you shudder, reaching climax again as your pleasured keening gets swallowed by his eager mouth.

He slowly let's up the thrusting, and when his hand retreats you are left feeling wet and open. The implication makes you shudder again.

He brings the fingers to his face, looking at them like he's contemplating something immensely interesting. Then, that long sinful tongue peeks out to lick away the residue wetness, and he hums slightly, uncharacteristic smile on his face.

For a moment it looks like he's going to say something, but nothing comes out. Instead, he shifts, moving further away.

All throughout the encounter, Papyrus has not bothered to take of a single piece of clothing, but now he deftly undoes his belt and zips open his pants, revealing a long, red magic-fueled member.

You swallow involuntarily. While you are in no way unfamiliar with male biology, this is the first time you are faced with it so crudely, and the sheer girth of it is rather unexpected.

Your hesitation must be pretty palpable, because Papyrus hesitates for the barest of seconds.

As he's lining himself up, grabbing your ankles with clawed hands to lay them open against his pelvis, he catches your gaze again.

"Is this ok?" He asks.

You nod, before locking your legs around his hips. Your bare flesh rubs against his spine, and he clenches his fists at the feeling, blush darkening slightly. You file this reaction away for later.

The push is slow, as inch by inch the magical appendage slides inside you.

You grind your teeth and can't help the small pained hiss that escapes you, but Papyrus is done waiting apparently, pushing on relentlessly.

After what seems like forever it stops, and when you open your eyes, only now noticing you had closed them in the first place, you see he's sheathed to the hilt inside you.

You can't help but wiggle a bit, marveling at the unfamiliar sensation. It's not uncomfortable perse, despite the original pain, but you certainly feel fuller than you ever have before.

Then he starts moving. You gasp loudly, as the pace starts slow but picks up to become rhythmic thrusting that has the race-car bed jostling underneath you.

While the feeling is still foreign, it is also immensely enjoyable, your earlier orgasms leaving you body slightly over-sensitive.

Every time Papyrus slides back in, your entire body sparks, like pure fire coursing through your every vein.

Your hands come up to cover his, which are currently holding your hips in a death-grip, the sharp claws digging into your flesh and adding an unexpected edge of pain to the building pleasure.

The skeleton is uttering grunting noises of pleasure himself now, sounding weirdly out-of-breath for someone who doesn't need the oxygen. Not that you're faring any better yourself, wailing and mewling underneath him.

Something coils in your gut and you know you can't last long, already over-stimulated to the point of ecstasy. The entire world narrows down to the feeling of his hot member pushing into you repeatedly and your hands grasping his tightly.

In a last ditch effort to at least reciprocate this time, you mildly rub your legs against his spine, feeling his rhythm falter slightly, then speed up again, rubbing your clit in answer.

You keep it up until the building pleasure becomes simply too much, your entire world exploding into wave after wave of pleasure as you feel your climax wash over you for the third time that day.

Papyrus thrusts a few more times, before stilling and shooting his load deep inside you. It's wet and warm, unlike anything you have ever felt before, only drawing your own orgasm out even longer.

He rides it out thoroughly, before pulling out, and flopping down besides you, utterly spent.

Every muscle in your body aches in the most pleasurable way, as you come down from your high, and you feel him roll to his side and wrap an arm around your waist.

You tangle your hands in his scarf again, burying your face against the soft fabric and inhaling the scent of bones and magic.

"That was..." You mummer, but trail of as you have no idea how to finish the sentence.

"I know." His skull rests atop your own, his entire frame uncharacteristically relaxed.

You are quiet for a moment, considering your options here, but the comfortably pleased feeling pertaining your entire being makes it hard for any negative thoughts to take hold. Instead, you nuzzle yourself deeper into his chest.

"I love you." You breath, knowing it is true as soon as you say it.

"You're an idiot." He answers, voice back to its usual sharpness.

But when you shiver slightly, naked body exposed to the coldness of the room, he reaches down to pull a blanket over both of you, and that is all the answer you need.

**Author's Note:**

> Also feel free to visit [my Tumblr](https://iinoyb.tumblr.com/about), I take requests!


End file.
